


Dearest Cousin

by xberry05



Series: Dearest Cousin Universe [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan Bashing, Bella swan is a bitch in this, Blood, Blood and Gore, Demons, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Hybrids, Italy, M/M, Mates, Mild Gore, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Shifters, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Mates, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves, Witches, alice cullen is a sweetheart, bloodsingers, emmett and rosalie are protective, jasper hale is amazing, the male equivalant of a witch IS A WITCH, volturi kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xberry05/pseuds/xberry05
Summary: Lucian Swan wasn't always his name. In another world, years into the future, he was an average, normal human being. Now that he's been reincarnated into Twilight as Bella Swan's cousin... normality is just wishful thinking. Add the fact that the Volturi guard keep on stalking him wherever he goes, and that he's now a WITCH! his life quickly becomes one for the storybooks.
Relationships: Afton/Chelsea (Twilight), Alec (Twilight)/Jane (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Athenodora/Didyme/Sulpicia (Twilight), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Demetri (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dearest Cousin Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187723
Comments: 21
Kudos: 237





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction will be the Volturi kings x Male OC since I couldn't find many, so I decided to write one. Chapters may be irregular since I am currently writing another book ( A harry potter fanfiction based on the life of an oc Black who was born in the 1930s) and I have to do schoolwork as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

_ Dearest cousin _

_ A few thousand years have passed now since we were last in contact, and a lot has happened in this massive time span. _

_ We didn't separate with on the best of times, but hear me out, ok? _

_ How are you and your coven? Edward? Renesmee? _

_ I heard about sweet Alice's demise and wanted to send your coven my deepest condolences. She was a cherished friend of mine when we were younger, it was saddening for me when we lost contact a millennia ago. _

_ I know we never did hold the closest of relationships, but I wish to be present at her funeral if your coven would allow me, to pay my respects. _

_ Sincerely,  _

𝓛𝓾𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓷 𝓥𝓸𝓵𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓲

__

* * *

This life isn't my first. It is, in fact, my second.

I was reincarnated here, you see.

This life has been good to me, it's given me adventure, a family to call my own and eternal love. I honestly couldn't ask for more.

In my former, I was the perfect textbook human being. Average in anything I ever did. It was very dull compared to the one I am currently living now.

Although, this life wouldn't have been so fulfilling and fun if I hadn't read the books about the universe in my previous one. I wouldn't have gotten caught up in Bella's mess otherwise, staying human and away from vampires as much as possible. Or rather, I would have been dead mere years into my new life.

I wasn't a big fan of twilight, the characters pissed me off most of the time, but I wouldn't ask to be reborn anywhere else now. 

* * *

Born on the 25th of November, 1988, he was reincarnated into the Twilight universe as Bella Swan's younger cousin.

How utterly cliche. At least he didn't mysteriously swap genders, mind you. That would have been humiliating.

The first decade and a half of his life was boring, the only interactions he had with Bella being when his parents and he stayed with his Uncle Charlie for a week during the summer.

He had spent the majority of his younger years researching about vampires and studying various languages. He was hailed as a prodigy for having 'knowledge beyond his years'. If only they knew.

He wasn't planning on getting mixed up with Bella and all her drama, besides, the girl practically despised him for no known reason!

From the age of eight onwards, she used to run away from him when he tried to talk to her and excluded him from any games that she was playing.

It's not like he had minded anyway, he always had his head in a book, studying for the future. Hey, he's had to be prepared if he did end up somehow coming face to face with a vampire!

* * *

His plans for normalcy changed a few weeks before his sixteenth birthday.

It was nothing he could have ever foreseen to happen. Nothing about this ever came up in the books. Granted, Charlie Swan was never said to have a brother either, let alone a nephew.

He and his parents were attacked by a newborn vampire in their home one fateful night in early September. It seems that it was destined for him to have an out of ordinary life.

To this day it is still heartbreaking for him to remember my last moments with his second parents. He had nightmares for years afterwards, the night terrors only fading away once he was tucked safely in his mates' arms.

Although, the night did reveal some rather startling information.

That was also the same night he found out that his mother was a witch, and how closely connected to the supernatural world he actually was. Fuck Bella and her 'I was born to be a vampire', it seems as though fate decided the both of them to be 'special'. He swore in that moment of realisation, he could practically hear her laughing at him. Stupid bitch.

Apparently, his dearest mother had come from a long line of witches that had practised the craft for thousands upon thousands of years. And he had been kept oblivious of this fact for his whole life because there was only one way to trigger a male witch's latent powers.

By killing someone, accidentally or on purpose.

His mother hadn't wanted him to ever have to go through the trauma of killing somebody, but unfortunately, she had no choice in the matter. It seems that his being a witch was inevitable.

Both of his parents perished that night, his father was drunk dry before his mother could protect him, and she died by exerting too much magic shielding Lucian. His mother didn't have an affinity in defensive magic, something she deeply resented in those last agonising moments of her life.

So he was left alone to fight this newborn, his feeble human self.

Honestly, it was a stroke of immense luck that he had managed to kill the newborn. And the fact that he had planned for a situation like this. It had no sense of restraint or coordination, so when he saw it stumble for the slightest of moments, that's when he chose to stab it through its eye.

Not going to go into detail of how he managed to dismember the newborn because it was a gruesome and tiresome affair, but know that he managed to finally set it on fire. He watched as it burned in his once cosy living room with no remorse.

His witch powers had awakened soon after.

They exploded out of him in a violent burst of pure power, destroying his surroundings, leaving him standing in the wreckage of his formerly peaceful home.

He was later picked up by the medics that had been called by one of the nearby neighbours, dubbed as the miraculous survivor of a tragic gas leakage.

Lucian was sent to live with his maternal grandparents who knew that what happened wasn't just a mere gas leak. His grandmother herself was a powerful witch so taught him all she knew about the basic abilities of a witch and gifted him many grimoires that had been in the family for years.

For a while, his life seemed to have calmed down, but unfortunately, his peace couldn't seem to ever last for long.

His grandmother died from a heart attack a few months from his 17 birthday, his grandfather following soon after from a broken heart. 

He understood though, the pain he felt, how he had to go with his grandmother even if he wished to stay and raise him. Lucian was grown enough by then.

They were true mates, one could not live long without the other. True mates are beings that are destined for each other, they live and breathe for one another. 

It took a while for him to get over his grief, losing four of his closest relatives in the span of just two years was utterly heartbreaking for him.

But, eventually, he decided it was time to move on. he had made his decision. He was no longer going to avoid the supernatural world, it seemed as if he would never escape its clutches.

So, there he was. On the 31st of August, 2005, he moved to Forks, Washington, to live with his Uncle Charlie and Cousin Bella Swan.

At the time he arrived it just so happened to be a couple of weeks before Bella's disastrous 18th birthday.

Well, the peace was lovely while it lasted. It was time to accept his inevitable fate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how bored I'm going to be while writing this before they go to Volterra? Very.  
> At least I can work on writing a friendship between Lucian and the Cullens- Except Edward since Lucian doesn't like him.

_ 'Dearest' Cousin _

_ Don't pretend as if you care. Alice was my sister-in-law, you only met her because of me. She wouldn't want you here to grieve with us. _

_ My family wants nothing to do with murderers like you and your filthy coven. _

_ Never try to contact any of us again. _

_ Mrs Bella Cullen _

* * *

Lucian walked hesitantly up the pathway to the house, deeply breathing in the hopes that his nerves would settle. Nothing could be done for the way his heart was beating rapidly in anxiety though.

' As soon as I walk through this door, my life will never be normal ever again.' he thought to himself ominously, before scoffing out loud. 'It's not as if I'd ever have a normal life anyway.' Building up enough courage, he knocked.

Lucian stood there in silence for a few moments, awkwardly waiting for the door to be answered. 

The thundering of clumsy footsteps clomping down the stairs could be heard before the door was swung open to reveal his rather scruffy looking cousin.

She looked up at him, smiling invitingly before an ugly sneer contorted her features as she realised who he was.

" What are  _ you _ doing here?" She spat at him harshly, not even bothering to be polite. Lucian smiled sweetly back at her, nodding his head in greeting.

" Bella, lovely as always to see you, how have you been these past few years? Is uncle Charlie in?"

"No, he's at work-"

" Ah, Lucian! You've arrived." Charlie came up behind him suddenly, startling the growing smirk off of his face. Lucian turned around, beaming at his one and only uncle.

He and his uncle Charlie had always had a close relationship, even though he only saw him once a year for a month in his younger years.

He didn't know that Lucian was now a witch since it came from his maternal side of the family, and there was not a drop of supernatural blood in his paternal side. 

He invited him inside, passing a scowling Bella on his way to the kitchen. She gave Lucian a 'ferocious' glare, before turning ungracefully on her heel, heading for the stairs.

" Bella, stay down here," Charlie asked her.

"But I need to watch out for Edward, he's picking me up to go to his home," Bella whined, pouting at her father.

" Well, then you can wait for Edward down here, there's a window. Come on Bells, this is the first time you've seen your cousin in a few years, at least spend a bit of time with him."

Bella huffed, making her way to the living room, scowling at Lucian as she stomped by. He caught Charlie eye-rolling in exasperation, causing him to chuckle.

He looked at him, a soft smile on his face. "It's great to see you again, Lucian." 

" Same to you, Charlie."

* * *

Lucian's room was the same as he had left it the last time he and his parents visited a few years ago.

The walls painted a soft grey, furniture a cream-white colour, it reminded him of his room back home. His first home.

He settled his luggage on his bed, before collapsing on it in a huff of exhaustion.

'Today has been so tiring' He sleeping thought, burying his head into a fresh-smelling pillow.

Lucian groaned as he realised he still had to unpack his bags to be ready for school tomorrow. Stupid school, always starting on the most inconvenient days possible. He already had been once, why'd he have to do it again!

A meow pulled him out of his thoughts, his attention now averted to his kitten, Sage, who had just made her way out of his coat pocket.

He chuckled as she scampered closer, purring in contentment as he reached to pick her up.

" Hey Sage, had a good sleep?" She meowed as if responding to his question, stretching up to give his nose a lick. He set her down on the bed, getting up to start unpacking.

Lucian looked at his multitude of suitcases and groaned.

'Why again did I choose to be interested in fashion in this life!'

* * *

The next morning, he woke up early to finalize his mastermind plans.

Chuckling evilly, he cracked open a dark notebook filled to the brim with colourful notes and 'artful' sketches.

Today would be an important day. It was the first time he would meet the Cullens, after all.

He had decided that he was going to use the excuse of being Bella's cousin to start talking to them, all he could do was hope that they would accept him into their fold.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't share a class with any of them. They were all ahead of him in school.

He was going into 11th grade whilst Edward, Alice and Bella are in their 12th. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had already graduated earlier in the year. This means that he would have an even harder time getting to know any of them without the presence of Bella.

'Ugh, how exhausting. I almost don't want to go through with it.'

* * *

After an awkward car ride to school with Bella, they finally arrived in the car park.

It was cloudy out, which can only mean one thing. The Cullens must be here today.

Bella got out of her truck hurriedly, slamming the door behind her, which drew attention to the vehicle.

'Great, looks like I'll have an audience.' Lucian thought with an eye roll.

He got out of the truck as gracefully as he could, wanting to look as dignified as possible compared to his cousin. Sometimes, he really felt like being petty to make up for all their years of animosity.

He shut the car door and hurried after her, wanting to meet the Cullens as soon as possible. There were only two weeks to go until they left Forks, so he needed to leave an impression.

Then, he saw them. For the first time in this new life of his, he finally layed eyes on the Cullens.

' Holy fuck. They really are an attractive bunch of vampires.'

He gulped, hoping that his mental shields were powerful enough to block Edward from reading his mind, before confidently sauntering towards them.

" Bella." Edward surges forward to engulf her in a hug, sending Lucian a suspicious glance from over her shoulder.

" Edward." His cousin breathes out, relaxing into his hold. If he didn't know about their whole story from reading the books, he would have thought they looked pretty cute together, but he knew that their relationship was a toxic one.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more moments, before reluctantly separating from each other. Bella turned to Lucian, sighing as if he was an inconvenience to her.

" Everyone, this is my younger cousin, Lucian. He's just moved to Forks to live with me and Charlie." She looked annoyed at having to introduce him to them, but he ignored her in favour of watching their expressions to the news.

Edward still keeps that wary look on his face, obviously not trusting him. He mentally groans. For God's sake, he's so unnecessarily possessive.

' It's probably because he can't read my mind. I'm an enigma that he's only come across once before. I can only hope that he think's it's genetic.' Lucian though, sensing a disarmingly sugary sweet smile his way.

The three 'oldest' siblings are also present, each giving him a suspicious glance, hidden by their smiles. They all introduce themselves, albeit some more grudgingly than others.

Alice, on the other hand, is beaming at him, surprisingly. She steps forward to hold onto his hand.

"Hello, fellow seer. I've been waiting for you to arrive."

"Huh. I knew that at least one of you would figure it out eventually, but not this soon."

" Seer? Alice, what do you mean? How could he be a seer, he's human!" Bella looked dumbfounded at the revelation, looking to Edward for help.

" Gifts can also come through while the person is still human, although it is an uncommon occurrence," Alice explained, tilting her head to the side as she observed him. He smiled gently at her as her whole expression lit up.

" Like me?" Bella looked happy now at the thought of being special, causing Lucian to inwardly scoff. Of course, she has to be the centre of attention once more. It's one of the reasons why he hadn't tried extremely hard to befriend Bella when they were younger, he hated her personality.

" Yes, like you Bella, but his appears to have come through very strongly." She peers at him inquiringly, as if asking him to answer why. Lucian shrugged back, not wanting to reveal the fact that he was a witch. That was not the type of discussion to be held in the middle of a school car park

" So, does he know? About..." Edward asked hesitantly.

" About the fact that you sparkle in the sunlight and crave for blood? Yeah, I know about that. Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me."

" How?!" Rosalie cuts in sharply, surprising him with her sudden aggression. Honestly, wouldn't it be better to just ask nicely, surely it would have better results!

" Because I am not blind. Plus, I've had many encounters with your kind before, so I know what to look out for." Ok, that was a lie. He'd only ever met two in the time he had been in this world, but they didn't need to know that. They also did not need to know that he had killed both of those vampires.

They all looked dissatisfied at his answer but accepted it since time was running out and they still needed to get into school. They waved goodbye to the three out of school, before making their way into the building.

He got stared at a lot, which he was expecting, but it was unwelcome. It's not every day that a new kid transfers to Forks' school, though, so he could deal with the attention for a little while. He could hear people whispering about him, about how he was with the Cullens. It nearly made him scoff aloud, but he held it in to keep up the appearance he was trying to sell.

He split off from the others to go and get his timetable. Unfortunately, he would not see any of them until lunch, due to them being a year ahead.

With the students all still staring and whispering about him, he headed off to find the office. Hopefully, he'll find it without a problem.

* * *

** Time skip-lunch **

One of the reasons why he hated being reborn with all his memories intact is that it meant that he would have to go through the process of schooling for a second time. It was a big relief to know that soon he'll be out of it in just a few years time.

He sighed as He walked into the cafeteria, searching for where his cousin was sat with the Cullens. He spotted the trio at their usual table, seeming to be deep in conversation. He headed over to them, their heads snapping up when they heard the sound of his footsteps approaching.

Alice greets him with a genuine smile. " Lucian! How has your day been?" She ignores the now glaring pair across from her, patting the seat next to her for him to sit on. He accepted the offer, sliding onto it, if only to annoy his cousin further.

Grabbing an apple, he bit into it, waving his hand for them to ask the questions they seem to be painfully holding back.

" Lucian, we were wondering, when and how exactly did you learn of the existence of vampires? It must have happened recently since Bella says that she can't recall you ever talking about them when you were younger." Edward questioned him, staring him in the eyes as if that would help him to read his mind.

" I don't know how that is any of your business, it involves me and only me. We've only just met each other, Edward, I'm not going to spill my life story to you right away. Besides, the knowledge was not for Bella to know, being an ordinary human and all." He responds neutrally, not allowing any of his glee at seeing Bella's put out expression show in his voice. Oh, he had been eagerly awaiting the day for this to happen.

" You've known Bella for your whole life, can't you tell her now? Besides, it is our business since it pertains our kind."

" It also concerns a very private part of my life, which I would very much like to keep private!" With that, he crossed his arms defensively over his chest and glared at Edward.

He may be a century-year-old vampire, but in Lucian's previous life, he had lived for quite the while, making him the mentally older out of the two of them.

Lucian will try to befriend the Cullens, but he draws the line at Edward. He is an abusive piece of shit, his and Bella's relationship is toxic as fuck, mainly due to his arrogant personality which comes from how his coven relies too heavily on his ability. He's gotten too used to being revered, that he thinks he can do no wrong.

The table descended into awkward silence after that, the only one eating being Bella when Edward lifted food to her mouth. Seriously! People may think that this is a romantic gesture, which it is in a normal situation, but Bella doesn't look like she's enjoying the food at all! Only the fact that this brings her attention from Edward.

He holds in a scoff of disbelief as Bella accepts a tomato from Edwards's fingers, didn't she used to throw tantrums about eating them when she was younger? Wow, what love can do to you.

While Lucian was busy trying not to gag at Edward and Bella, he didn't notice how Alice had been watching him, eyes glazing over every now and again.

He did, however, notice when she let out a gasp, looking at him with wide eyes filled with awe.

" Lucian, you have no idea how rare you really are, do you?" She spoke in a revering tone, a happy grin splitting her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter bored me to death to write, why did I choose for Lucian to have a good relationship with the Cullens again? Well, at least this will make it easier for him to get to Volterra.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter was a drag to write. I just want him to meet the Volturi already! I hope to get Bella's 18th birthday and the time when Edward leaves her all done in the next chapter or so so that they can go and save him in Volterra.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my original ideas and characters.

Dearest Cousin

_ Hey, it's been a while since I last contacted you. _

_ I'm very disappointed in the fact that you let your childish feelings take over yourself when it was a time for mourning. _

_ Petty grudges always have been your downfall, my dear. _

_ I paid my respects to our dearly departed in my own way if you desired to know. Alice was oh so happy when I contacted her in the afterlife, we had quite a lot to catch up on, you see. You've always been so very interested in my private life, haven't you? _

_ Anyways, I just wished for you to know that they are coming, and don't try to run, you know they'll always find you.  _

_ Your pretty boy appears to have pissed off my people one too many times. _

_ Have fun, try to impress me for once. _

_ Lucian Volturi, the 4th King of Volterra(If we are adding our titles now) _

* * *

'Did she figure it out? Already? Crap, this could mess up a lot of my plans if she does know. I need to be a hidden weapon that even they don't know about. If when they go to Volterra and Aro reads one of their minds, he'll surely find out!'

" Hm, what do you mean by that Alice?" 

She searches Lucian's face for a second, eyes widening as she seems to come to a conclusion. " Ah, it's just, being a seer is a very rare thing, even in the supernatural community. In my visions, I have seen that even while you are... human, your gift seems to have manifested strongly. That is an uncommon occurrence indeed." Her cover-up was nearly perfect, yet the pause in her sentence gave it away.

She knew.

Her knowing was a bad thing, a very bad thing indeed. She would soon go to Volterra with Bella to see the Volturi, and there was no way he could stop her. It was key to the story that they both went, meaning that his secret would be unwillingly unveiled.

Since his original plans were now worthless, he had to find a new way in which he could be of use to the others. He needed to stay close to Bella, if only so that he could once and for all drive Edward away.

Her attitude towards him be damned, she was still his cousin now. No matter if they each held petty grudges towards one another.

" Ah, I see. I had no idea that it is so rare! I've only ever had small visions so far though, so I'm not sure if it's as potent as you think." That's a complete and utter fucking lie.

He could force his visions by will, thanks to it being a hereditary trait to be a seer in his family line. Although, forcing a vision is painful for him, as it depletes his magic to nearly empty in just one go. To see the future comes with the dangerous cost of complete exhaustion for the user. If a witch's magic gets too low they can easily die.

Unfortunately, he can not see the future from his own perspective, only others, so he can never fully know his involvement at that time, or if he should even be involved.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bella's permanent scowl darkening. Edward rubbed her back to try and calm her down, but to no avail. Edward switched his attention onto Lucian, giving him a glare as if to say that Bellas mood was wholly his fault.

Which it was. 

He put on an innocent expression as if to say ' I have no idea why she is like this', but his glower didn't let up.

He sighed in resignment, giving up on trying to tolerate the undeserving glares they sent his way. It's not his fault that Bella has inferiority problems!

Luckily, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. If it hadn't, what he was about to say would have ruined his chances of ever having a close relationship with the Cullens.

* * *

A couple of days passed until he had his next memorable conversation with the Cullens, one which solidified his presence in their family for good.

School had just been let out, and he was waiting by Bella's truck for her to take them home. She came walking over, Edward and Alice in tow, one looking irritated and the other delighted.

Bella stopped in front of Lucian, huffing deeply in annoyance.

" Hey Lucian, there's been a change of plans. I want to go round to Edward's house, so Alice asked if you could come round as well. So, will you?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting his answer to be negative.

He smiled sickeningly sweet at her. " Of course I'll come, Bella. It would be lovely to meet your boyfriends family properly!" He turned his now genuine grin towards Alice, thanking her for this opportunity. She smiled back at him knowingly, although her gaze seemed to be more subdued today.

Bella huffed, clinging back onto Edward to say goodbye to him. Lucian and Alice had to wait a few minutes until they stopped. Honestly, you'd think that they weren't going to see each other for years with that sort of farewell.

He guessed soon though, that statement would be partially correct.

* * *

They had a tense ride to the Cullen coven's house. With her gripping the steering wheel harshly and Lucian humming off-key to a random tune, it wasn't the most comfortable experience he'd ever had. But, it was worth it to see how many shades of red Bella could turn.

Once they had arrived, Bella hurriedly jumped out of the truck, slamming it shut behind her in her haste to reconnect with Edward. Really, its kind of gross how clingy they are.

If anyone ever tries to cling to him like that, he swore mentally that he'd fry their arse, no matter who they were.

His eyes wandered to the side, no longer having the strength to watch them both slobber over each other.

He breathed in sharply as he laid eyes on the infamous Cullen house for the first time. Alice walked up beside him, joining their arms together.

" C'mon Lucian, I'll introduce you to the family." Leading him towards the door, he knew at that moment that there really was no going back now.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa, being scrutinised by a whole coven of vampires is probably one of the most nervewracking things Lucian have ever experienced.

Just knowing that at any moment, they could speed towards him and end his life in an instant, was enough to put him on edge and hold back the snarky comments his brain was supplying.

Although, with his powers, he could easily prevent that from happening, but he really didn't want to kill the whole coven. His magic tends to always be more powerful than he intends it to be since complete control only comes with practice. A young witch like him hasn't lived quite long enough for that yet.

The first to break the tense silence was unsurprisingly the leader of the coven, Carlisle.

" Hello Lucian, my name is Carlisle, it is a pleasure to meet you." He holds his hand out for him to shake, and he gladly takes the offer of civility.

" Yes, you too." With a quick glance around the room, he could see that the occupants of the room relaxed slightly, now knowing that their leader is handling the situation.

" Now, the reason why I allowed Alice to bring you over here is because I wish to ask you a few questions myself if you would permit it." His pleasant demeanour became frosty, as he gave Lucian an inquiring look. " How did you learn about the existence of our kind? It is a very serious matter that you know since it could mean that humans have discovered us."

" The answer to that is personal to me, but I can assure you that I was only told about your kind because it concerns me." He respectfully answered him, seeing as he actually liked Carlisle. But, if he persisted, he would defend himself.

" How does our kind concern you! You are a human, you have no right to know about us!" Edward cuts in harshly, gaining a glare from Alice.

Lucian looked boredly at him, then smiled sarcastically. " Oh, I'm not allowed to know because of my species? Then why does Bella here, who is a human, get to know, hm?"

He gritted his teeth, snarling. " Because Bella is my mate, she deserves to know the kind of monster she has fallen in love with." His face turned into a self-loathing grimace, earning sympathetic looks from all those who cared.

Lucian just snorted.

" Ah, yes. Your...mate. And what if the reason I know is that I have a mate? You can't just go around making decisions on who are and aren't allowed to know about vampires. Besides, isn't it a rule that if you meet your mate while they are human, you are to immediately turn them unless they are too young? From what I can see, Bella is still very much a human."

" How could you even insinuate that I should turn Bella! I don't want her to become a monster like us while she is still young!"

" Not my rules buddy, your leaders made them, and for a good reason too. What if every vampire kept their mate human? The world would know of your existence in no time. What, you think you are an exception to those rules? What a joke you are!"

This gained a snarl from Rosalie and a screech of hatred from Bella. She looked absolutely livid, a shade of red that even Lucian had not had the pleasure of seeing yet.

" Don't you dare call Edward a joke! Edward is doing this because he loves me-"

" Yeah, cool. I don't care, rules are rules and your boyfriend is currently breaking one of the most important."

" Might I remind you that you are also a human who knows about reasons for an unknown reason? Just because you are a seer doesn't mean you have the right to know." Edward icily hissed out.

" Me being a seer isn't the reason why I know about your kind. Just ask Alice, she seems to have figured it out." Lucian nodded to Alice as permission to tell them. Since the Volturi will no doubt find out from Alice his real identity, there is no point in hiding it from those he wanted to help.

" Lucian is a witch, born from a human father and a witch mother. He wishes to help us since he has seen a future I have yet to see."

The occupants of the room were stunned into silence. All of them, save Bella, had heard about the witches that existed in their world.

They were the rarest supernatural species on earth, having been nearly hunted to extinction in the past due to fear from both humans and the supernatural, and an awakened male was all the rarer.

They knew that having a witch on their side would basically double their manpower, especially since no other witches have recently announced an alliance with a vampire coven.

" A witch? How can he be a witch!" Bella's indignant yelp cut through the silence before she was hushed by Edward, who's anger had all but disappeared, drowned out by terror and awe.

They all were on their best behaviour now. To have a witch on their side would give Bella more protection, especially since the said witch was her relative.

So, with that in mind, a glare was sent towards Edward to remind him to be respectful.

An unnoticed smirk grew on Lucian's face as he read their minds as they came to the silent agreement. He was to stay.

Ah, being reborn a witch sure had its perks, this was almost too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I dislike this chapter but I just want to get this part done quickly now since the only relevance of it is to show the relationship between Lucian and the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: It took a while to write this chapter. I hate it when that happens, it always ends in my chapters being bad :( Please point out any mistakes you see, I may have missed some even though I edit my chapters at least 3 times.

_ 'Dearest cousin' _

  
_It seems that this is farewell for now. Don't get your hopes up in seeing us for at least another few decades. You know that it takes immense effort to track us down, especially with the help of our shifter friends._

  
_**Bella** _

* * *

Time soon flew by, and Lucian's relationships with the members of the Cullen coven deepened immensely, even though their time together had been short.

Finally, it was Bella's fated 18th birthday. The day she would later say everything had gone wrong. Honestly, Lucian felt like it was a good thing he was leaving for a while. He could see the obsession in her eyes when she looked at Edward, it was unhealthy and needed to be doused. As annoying as she may be, Lucian did not wish for his cousin to go down the path of fanatical love.

The day was spent like any other, both of them at the Cullens house, enjoying a calm morning until it was time to give Bella her presents. Lucian could hardly wait for the plot to get started.

" You first, Rosalie." Alice giddily handed over the present to her, who snatched it before shoving it at Bella.

" It's a necklace," Rosalie stated awkwardly. " Alice picked it out."

" Thanks."

Lucian went next, handing over a small box which Bella accepted wearily.

She opened it with caution, gasping at the sight of the expensive-looking bracelet nestled inside. Bella's head snapped to the side to stare with shock at her cousin. After the way she had treated him all their life, he still would gift her something like this?

" It's only something small, but you having this will make us less worried about you. It has a protection spell woven into it, which will react if you are ever in danger." He explained to her as she slides it on her wrist, giving him a grateful look.

" Ooh, how fancy!" Alice says as she yanks Edward closer to Bella. " Show me the love." She croons, snapping a quick photo before dashing off to grab another box. "This one is from Emmett."

Bella shakes said box, but frows in confusion when it seems empty.

"Already installed it in your truck. Finally, a decent sound system for that piece of crap-"

"Hey, don't, don't hate the truck." Bella chuckles as Alice comes skipping over.

" Open Esme and Carlisles."

" Just a little something to brighten your day"

" You've been looking rather pale lately," Esme comments as Bella begins to tear off the wrapping paper.

"Ouch!" Bella holds up her finger, huffing. "Paper cut." She explains dismissively.

It's as if time slows down. Lucian gets ready to intervene if needed as he sees Edward and Jasper lock gazes.

It happens before he can react.

Jasper charges at Bella, being caught by his brothers as she gets knocked to the side, setting off the protection charm. It stops Bella from getting injured as she had originally, but the damage had already been done.

* * *

Edward and his family had left last night, leaving behind a depressed Bella and an anxious Lucian. The events of the book were now underway, and there was nothing he could do to halt them.

Bella had been moping around the house ever since, acting as if she was a ghost.

Lucian did understand, your loved one leaving you is heartbreaking, but his only experience with love was from his wife in his previous life. They were together for over 60 years when she had died at the age of 88.

What he couldn't understand was that Edward and Bella seemed so utterly attached to each other, even going so far as to claim that they were mates. If they truly were, Edward would never have even tried to leave her. Mates can not spend an extended period of time apart. They die in painful agony if they do.

Lucian was all for breaking fate, but not when there was a person out there destined for you. Not when that unlucky person would be condemned to a half-life, one without their mate. Bella was Edward's blood singer, not his mate. For him to lie to her like that was despicable, it made Lucian's blood boil with anger, feeling more pissed off than he had ever been. Edward was deceiving her for his own selfish needs, lying to his family that they were meant for each other.

But he couldn't tell them that, he had no proof. It was another reason why he wasn't fighting against their trip to Volterra. Someone there had the ability to see peoples relationships, Marcus, one of the kings. This was the only way he could think of that would bring out the truth. Surely Marcus could be persuaded to tell them about their connection, that it was one borne from bloodlust, not love?

It wasn't a very reliable plan, seeing as Marcus rarely interacted with anyone he didn't need to, but it was the only one he could think of. Lucian wanted to help his wayward cousin, even if it ended in her hating him more.

* * *

Months flew by quickly, Bella was still in her zombie-like state and Lucian had carried on learning the ways of witchcraft more in-depth. He could now say that he was no longer an unreliable witch, able to complete spells with relative success nowadays. Which is an impressive achievement for a witch who had only been studying the craft for a year.

Samhain passed by, which Lucian celebrated by contacting his ancestors to learn more about their family history, and November soon arrived.

November the 25th, the day that marked Lucian's 17th birthday.

The day was mainly uneventful, Lucian having not bothered to make friends meant that the only people to celebrate were his family. A family that consisted of a busy police officer uncle and a currently comatose-like cousin. Not exactly the best of company to have on his special day.

Charlie had woken him up earlier than usual to give him a small box before heading off to work. He had gifted him a simple silver bracelet, having noticed the assortment Lucian wore on his wrists daily. Although, what he didn't know was that those bracelets weren't just accessories, but also smothered in layers of protection charms.

But that little bit of information isn't a necessity to know, Lucian appreciated Charlie's thoughtful present.

Bella hadn't gifted him anything, having not gone out of the house yet for anything but school. she did, however, wish him a happy birthday when she realised what the date was. It was more than he was expecting, especially since she said it so sincerely. Lucian had never once received a happy birthday from Bella, not even when they were younger.

It gave him hope that maybe, someday, they could have a close relationship with each other. Lucian had barely any known relatives alive in this world, so he wished to be on good terms with as many as possible.

The one out of the ordinary incident on that day was that he received a beautifully wrapped gift from none other than Alice, who wished him well. She had gifted him some very expensive ingredients, that were a rarity to obtain, and a stack of centuries-old witchcraft books. Lucian had stared dumbly at the collection for what could have been hours before he eagerly grabbed one to read.

Of course, Alice could somehow obtain ancient witchcraft grimoires, he should have foreseen something like this happening. Not that he was expecting anything from her at all, she wasn't supposed to contact Bella until March next year. His presence here was changing some things, he did not like the sound of that. Lucian didn't want to change too much.

* * *

**(Time skip to March 20th- Italy)**

* * *

' Well,' Lucian thinks to himself 'At least the timeline didn't change." He then proceeds to get slammed harshly into the car door, thanks to a sharp bend in the road.

" Alice, may I remind you that we aren't all immortal! Slow down this fucking car!" He shouts at her hysterically.

" If I don't go this fast, we'll never make it in time to save Edward. Just calm down, Lucian." She responds sweetly, speeding around another corner.

He lets out a sharp, breathless laugh. "We won't be alive to save Edward if you crash!"

" Relax, I haven't crashed in a few years."

" I'm going to throw up."

" Do it out the window, this car is expensive! Besides, didn't you cast a safety spell on the car before we got in? Surely you trust your magic to keep us safe."

" You think that little charm is going to save us from going off a cliff! I was thinking of small car crashes when I put it on, not falling hundreds of meters!"

Yeah, see, nothing changed too drastically. The story was still on course, and he would do his best to ensure that it only altered when Bella and Edward parted ways.

* * *

Luckily for Lucian, they soon arrived in Volterra, met by crowds of people, dressed in red for St Marcus's day. Alice wasted no time driving through them, honking her horn in impatience as Bella grew more and more anxious by her side.

Bella flung open the door of the car after Alice had reassured her, Lucian hot on her heels with a frown. He felt sick and now he had to run to save the vampire who hates him?

He didn't notice Alice's eyes widen as a vision hit her, or the troubled stare that followed him. In that moment, she wanted to stop him, get him away from Italy and safe back in America, but she couldn't. Alice wouldn't deprive him of meeting his fated, that would be condemning them all to an unfulfilling life.

She just hoped that their meeting wouldn't have harsh repercussions on her family.

A friend Lucian may be, but a threat to the ones she considered her family wouldn't be tolerated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucian will finally meet with the kings in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian finally meets the kings, although his plans don't go as he hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the longest I've ever written, over 3,300 words! Although, I did go off the movie script so that the chapter could flow smoother. There are some points that I don't really like, but eh.

_ Dearest Cousin _

_Well, it appears we've found you once again. How's Australia, my dear?_

_Lucian_

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake- can't you see that I'm in a hurry here? Move your arses, I have somewhere to be!" The chime of the clock rang through the square, eliciting cheers from the crowd and a groan from Lucian.

"Shit! That's it; I'm teleporting there!" He takes out a knife and nicks one of his fingertips gently, disappearing soon after he had chanted a few words in an ancient tongue. Those surrounding him looked at the spot where he had been with confusion and dawning horror. Before they could begin to panic, their eyes glazed over. Turning away, they forgot what they had witnessed just moments ago.

Lucian appeared by Edward just in time to see Bella fling herself at him, knocking him slightly back, but not out of the light.

" Don't!" Bella breathed out heavily, exhausted from running so fast.

" Heaven," Edward muttered, not yet realizing that she wasn't a figure of his imagination. Lucian rolled his eyes, wanting to shove them into the shade so that they wouldn't be seen.

' Save the clinging until you are safe in the shadows!' He thought to himself.

" You have to move! Open your eyes, look at me. I'm alive, you have to move!" Edward slowly opened his eyes muttering a soft 'Bella' as they sank into the shadows, holding on to each other. Lucian breathed out a sigh of relief.

" You're here." Lucian tuned out their conversation at that point, more worried by the fact that he could sense two rapidly approaching vampires. And he knew exactly who they were.

" Great, sparkle boys all fine. Now, can we please go? I really don't want to hang around here any longer. My vampire senses are tingling, they're warning me about bloodsuckers with red eyes approaching very soon, like right aboutttt now!" Of course, he knew that they wouldn't ever be able to outrun them, but he wasn't supposed to know about the Volturi all that much. It's best to seem oblivious of those he meets.

A door further down the hallway swings open abruptly, two figures draped in grey robes stepping out.

" Of course, they come immediately after I announce their impending arrival," Lucian muttered under his breath. " Good afternoon my good sirs, what a pleasant day we are having." Demetri and Felix don't even get a chance to respond before Edward is cutting in.

" I won't be needing your services after all gentlemen."

After a short glance towards Lucian, the scene continues as if he had never even spoken. "Aro wants to speak with you again," Felix told Edward, trying hard not to look at the human boy next to him. He just can't shrug off the feeling that he isn't what he seems.

" No rules were broken." He argued.

" Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue." Demetri drawled back.

" Fine, Bella why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival," Edward suggested, turning Bella in the direction of the door.

" The girl comes with us," Felix demanded, a smirk still present on his features.

" No, you can go to hell." Edward hissed out through clenched teeth.

The door slammed open as Alice strolled through, drawing a grin from an onlooking Lucian. Oh, how he loves Alice and her theatrics.

" Come on guys, its a festival, you wouldn't want to make a scene."

" Hm, you wouldn't."

The door down the hall once again opens, revealing a blonde-haired girl this time, draped in an even darker cloak than the other two, walking determinedly down the hall at a brisk pace.

" Enough" She commanded in a sharp tone, stealing everyone's attention.

" Jane." Edward respectfully nods his head in her direction as she surveys her surroundings.

" Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She looked at them all with a disapproving gaze, turning on her heel to walk back.

" Just do as she says," Alice whispered to the two humans of the group as they followed her down the hallways, Felix and Demitri Trailing them from behind. Felix threw a red cloak at Edward, which he caught and put on with a subtle nod of thanks.

" Go ahead," Jane said as she stepped through a door that leads into a stone stairwell, waiting expectantly.

" Ah, just what I'd expect from a vampire coven, living in an old building filled with creepy stairways," Lucian commented, running his hand along the jagged walls. " Not that it isn't cool, because living in a castle in really fucking awesome!"

" Don't be scared of them," Edward whispered to Bella as he guides her down the steps.

" Are you?" She asked back softly.

" No." Jane huffed behind them in disbelief, causing Lucian to snort. He stilled when he received a glare.

" Sorry, sorry." He apologises quickly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her ire.

At the bottom, Felix presses a button on the wall, revealing an elevator with a dull interior. Lucian is disappointed. He expected more from Millenium old vampires. He doesn't make his thoughts known, because that would result in a fate worse than death. Plus, he doesn't exactly want to be on the Volturi's bad side.

They step into the elevator, the ride up filled with awkward tension, classical music and Lucian trying not to die of laughter in the corner. Felix also looked rather amused, a smile twitching on his lips as he stared down the uncomfortable-looking lovers he had been silently tormenting with just his gaze.

They both nearly sprinted out of the elevator once it had stopped, stepping into a grand receptionist area.

' Now, this is more like it." He thinks.

" Buon pomeriggio." Welcomed the pretty woman at the desk, looking far too happy doing such a menial task. Lucian grimaced as he looked at her, knowing all too well that sooner or later, she would become the meal of one of the vampires living here.

" Is she human?" Bella wondered to Edward, looking confused. His eyes glanced towards her form briefly, before going back to watching the vampires surrounding them.

" Yes," Edward responded shortly, on edge from being enclosed by the Volturi guard. That, and he could hear every thought they were having about that human, unwillingly listening in on their desires to drink her dry.

" Does she know?" Bella persisted with her questioning.

He hesitated for a moment, before answering, disgust filling his voice as he and Alice sneer in the woman's direction. " Yes."

" Then why would-she wants to be-" Realisation dawned on her as she looked to the woman with understanding eyes. She too wished to be a vampire, so that she could spend eternity with the one she loves.

" And so she will be," Demitri added strongly.

" Or dessert," Jane said as she marched ahead, gracefully pushing open the doors to the throne room, revealing the grandeur behind them.

" Sister, send you out to get one and you bring back two...and two halves," Alec uttered out sarcastically, disinteresting glancing over the new arrivals.

" That's three genius," Lucian muttered under his breath, knowing that he was heard by the way Alec's head had twitched slightly in his direction. " Such a clever girl." He continued on as if he'd never been interrupted.

" What a happy surprise." Aro startled them as he stood abruptly, holding out his arms. He walked leisurely down the steps and towards their group, a feral smile adorning his aristocratic features.

" Bella is alive after all, isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending! And it looks like you've brought along a friend." Aro's predatorial smile grew genuine as he looked towards Lucian, earning a suspicious and confused stare back. Aro ignored his questioning gaze momentarily to take Edward's hand in his own. " They are so rare." His eyes flicker towards him again, savouring his features. Yes, his mate is quite a beautiful person.

Aro once again focused on the task at hand, breath hitching as he replayed the scenes of Lucian's abilities in his mind. " La tua cantante. Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

" It's not without difficulty," Edward replied, looking quite ill as he reads Aro's thoughts. He snuck a glance at an oblivious looking Lucian, his dislike of him now set in stone. To be mated to the Volturi kings, how revolting. They may be the foundation of peace and civilization in the vampire community, but they had done many atrocities in their long lives that made them all monsters in his eyes.

" Yes, I can see that." He chuckled, eyes still flickering occasionally towards where his mate stood. They harden as he heard Edward's thoughts on his mate, revelling in the fear he could feel from his as he projected his murderous thoughts.

" Aro can read every thought I've ever had, with one touch. And now you know everything. So get on with it." Edward explained for Bella, putting on his best stony expression to not seem afraid.

" You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward." His eyes flickered back and forth between him and Bella. " No, you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating!" He let go of Edward's hands, stepping back. " I would love to see if you are an exception to my gift as well." He held out a hand eagerly, offering it to her. " Would you do me the honour?"

Bella stepped forwards, hesitating before gently placing her hand on Aro's. Caius and Marcus sat up on their thrones straighter, watching their mate's every move as he looked just about ready to stop Aro. Caius smirked at the sight, quickly covering it back up with an icy facade.

" Interesting, hm, I see nothing." He stepped further away, looking slightly nauseated at that fact. " I wonder," He looked to his guard. "Let us see if she is immune to all of our powers, shall we Jane?"

" No!"

" No!"

Both Edward and Lucian ran forwards simultaneously, Lucian casting a shield over Bella before remembering that she is not the one to be hit.

" Pain." Edward began to convulse in agony as he stands, the three of them looking on in horror as he falls to the ground in suffering.

" Stop! Don't, please stop!" Bella tried to run to him, only to be stopped by Alec. Alice instead goes to comfort him, while Lucian stood frozen. He can't stop her. Jane's powers are too strong for a baby witch like him to stop.

" Stop! just stop hurting him, please! Please!" Lucian winced at his cousin's shrill cries, heart hurting at the sight of her in anguish.

" Jane," Aro ordered her softly, eyes transfixed on his slightly trembling mate. He didn't ever want him to be afraid.

Jane stopped, her head turning towards him. " Master."

" Go ahead, my dear."

She and Bella looked at one another. " This may hurt just a little," She said, slightly smiling. That smile dropped once she realised her powers were having no effect.

" Hahahahaha." Aro clapped, startling Jane out of her growing anger. " Remarkable. She confounds us all. So, what do we do with you now?"

" You already know what we are going to do, Aro," Marcus spoke up for the first time, causing the room's attention to turn on him.

" She knows too much," Caius added coldly. " She's a liability."

" Hm, that's true. Felix." Aro drawls out, sad at having to lose such a valuable gift.

Bella is turned to face Felix by Alec, Edward cutting in and charging at him, Alice being caught by Demitri on her way to help, leaving both Lucian and Bella to the mercy of the others.

A soft hand wraps around Lucian's wrist and he is whisked away to the side of the room by Jane as a fight breaks out between Felix and Edward. Edward ends up slammed to the ground, overpowered by Felix's superior physical prowess.

Lucian fought against his captor's tight grip, turning his head to curse at her. He halted in surprise at seeing the look on Jane's face, one that had turned her usually stony expression soft. He stopped his struggle, focusing on the strange sight.

Felix turned to the now alone Bella as she watched Edward in fear. He shot up, once again tackling his opponent, only to be flung away and held up in the air by the neck.

Their fight continued in a flurry of unrecognisable shapes and blurs until Edward is left kneeling in front of the kings at the foot of the now broken stairs.

Before Bella could utter anything stupid about dying in Edward's place, Lucian wrenched himself from Jane's lax grip, running for Edward. Hey, it may have been stupid, but to save his cousin, he would do anything.

" Stop!" He managed to yell before Jane's arms wrapped around his waist once again, halting his sprint. " Please stop! Don't kill him!"

The kings look toward their distressed mate as he struggled, wanting to rid him of his anxiety.

" Alec, Jane, Felix," Aro ordered them all to let go of their captives. Edward collapsed to the floor as Lucian ran for him, hands already glowing with a healing spell even though he knew he would heal almost instantly. Bella's sobs of relief could be heard throughout the almost silent hall as Edward quickly regained his strength. He shoved Lucian away, running to Bella to capture her in his arms, leaving Lucian alone to sit on the floor by the dais.

He huffed out a frustrated sigh, startling when a hand invaded his vision. He followed the arm to look up at the owner, surprised to see that it was Caius. He hesitantly took it, knowing full well that rejecting it could lead to bad consequences.

' Doesn't mean that your safe from dying even if you take it though.' His brain helpfully offered him. ' Isn't it a bit stupid to take the hand of a know bloodsucker?' He internally told it to shut up, focusing on the way Caius's eyes dilated as he continued to hold onto Lucian.

" How beautiful." Caius softly breathed out, loving the way Lucian's hand entwined perfectly with his own. He was hit with an insatiable urge to pull his mate in closer and wrap him in his arms to keep him safe. Yet, he resisted, too afraid that it would startle him. Only once all the outsiders had gone, then Caius could let his desires run loose. He reluctantly relented his grasp as Lucian began to struggle, letting him stumble back a few uncertain steps. " What is your name, young one."

Lucian didn't know how to react in a situation such as this one. None of his actions here had gone to plan, he'd only meant to draw the attention of Marcus so that he could reveal the true nature of Edward and Bella's relationship. He did not even think for one second that Caius would be the one intrigued by him, let alone voluntarily be closer to him than necessary.

He gulped, knowing that it was best to answer him, lest he loses his temper for being ignored. " Lucian Swan."

" You are Bella's younger cousin, correct?" Aro cut in, also wanting his mates attention.

" Yes, I am."

" So, say if we killed your cousin and her little boyfriend here-"

" I won't let you. Bella is under my protection, and by default, everyone she cares about. Even if I do not like them." As he said that, he looked at Edward with a sneer, hating how he was clinging to Bella. At least that kept her safe.

" You do not like him, you say?" A satisfied glint entered Caius' eyes, looking smugly towards Edward. " Hmm, then if getting rid of him only causes a little inconvenience to you, I'm still all for killing him. He's been annoying me for too long now, disobeying even the simplest of rules that we set many times over." He snarled towards him aggressively, smirking when Edward minutely flinched away in fear. He looked to Lucian, seeing that his only reaction to this was a raise of an eyebrow in amusement. He took that as a go-ahead.

He signalled from his throne for Felix to once again charge at Edward, ending with him once again kneeling at the mercy of this kings.

'It seems as though fate is really against me today. My interruption changed nothing at all.' Lucian solemnly thought, watching on as the scene progressed as it should have before.

" Please! No, no please, please!" Aro makes a halting movement to Felix, who stops putting as much pressure as he had before. He's intrigued as to how young Bella will try to persuade him. "Kill me, kill me! Not him." Aro looks dumbfounded at her declaration, tilting his head to the side and walking forward in curiosity.

"How extraordinary. You would give up your life, for someone like us. A vampire, a soulless monster."

" Just get away from him!" Edward chokes out frantically. Aro looks back to Bella, tilting his head once more.

" You don't know a thing...about his soul," Bella mumbles out, glaring into Aro's eyes. Lucian would facepalm if he had the guts to interrupt a moment as intense as this one.

" Forse il Vostro Uno l'altro. This is a sadness. If only it be your intention to give her immortality." He lunged for her, startling Lucian enough that he nearly stopped him, yet he resisted.

'If staying out of the way means that we can get out of here alive, then so be it.'

" Wait!" Alice yelled, halting Aro in his tracks. "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it, I'll change her myself."

Aro holds his hand out for her to take, which she accepts. He watches the scene where Edward and Bella are running in the woods, spotting Lucian lurking in the background. " Mesmerising! To see what you have seen. Before it has happened." He looks to Bella, approaching her as she looks away. " Your gifts, they will make for an intriguing immortal." He whispers as he cups her face. " Isabella."

" Go now. Make your preparations." Felix lets go of Edward, who runs for Bella.

" Let's be done with this." Marcus drawls out, his eyes attaching to his mate. "We have much more important matters to attend too. Heidi will arrive for you three at any moment. Thank you for your visit."

" We will return the favour. I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances." Caius adds, rising from his throne once more to walk down the steps, stopping before Lucian and holding out his hand to him. He takes it warily, being yanked into his chest. He gasps out in surprise, turning his head to the side to watch as the Cullen's and his cousin are unwillingly ushered out of the hall

" Wait, what? Lucian!" Ignoring Bella's cries, Edward yanks her out of the hall, expression stony. Alice looks hesitant to follow along, but she knows, Lucian will be safer here than he would anywhere else in the world. She reluctantly follows the retreating pair as Aro's last words meet their ears.

" Goodbye...my young friends. I thank you greatly for what you have done."

The doors slammed shut behind them, leaving Lucian alone with some of the most powerful vampires in the world.

Well fuck, he really didn't plan for things to end like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be up quicker, but don't hold me to that. I'm still trying to update my other two stories. I appear to have hit a block in my planning. Please point out any mistakes :) I edited this on zero sleep so there's bound to be a few.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian spends time with the kings and goes home to Forks, plus a few guards.

_ My Darling Dearest Cousin  _

_Australia was beautiful. Unluckily, due to unfortunate circumstances, we had to move on early._

_You should know better than to underestimate me, even without Alice, my coven can still outsmart your little guard._

_How are you and your mates? Are you still locked up in that tower of yours? You underestimated their possessiveness, didn't you Lucian._

_Bella_

* * *

Lucian chuckled nervously into Caius' chest, trying to push away even the slightest bit, but his hold was relentless.

" You know, ending up in the arms of one of the vampire kings was not on my to-do list. You've thoroughly highered my expectations for visiting foreign countries." He got a dark chuckle in return, Caius' arms gripping him tighter.

"I'm glad I have left a good first impression on you." He whispered into his ear. Lucian squirmed, uncomfortable with the close proximity to his neck, eyes sharpening as he sent a bolt of electric into Caius. 

Caius took a step back, surprise and amusement clear to see in his gaze. " You're gifted? How wonderful." He murmured, glaring at Aro when he placed a hand on his arm.

" Not gifted, he's a witch. And a powerful one at that. Isn't that just exquisite!" Ah, there was Aro's charming facade. He was obviously aiming to leave a good impression on their mate. After how they'd acted to the boy's family, it was no wonder that he didn't realise that they were his mates.

Vampires could immediately sense who their mates were, due to their enhanced senses, but witches had to reach out with their magic to any suspected mate to confirm it.

" Yes." He startled at the mutter behind him, turning around with his hands outstretched as if to shove the person away. In reality, he'd gathered raw magic in his hands to give out a nasty hit if needed.

" Why am I here? You let my cousin and her friends go, but kept me here. Why?" He questioned, warily watching as the guard seemed to shuffle in excitement. " I'm not going to join your guard, so you can forget it if that's what you wanted." What he was not expecting was for the three of them to chuckle.

" No, my dearest, we don't want you to join our guard, although you would have been a fine addition. Stretch out your magic, and you'll see why for yourself." Aro gestured to himself and the other two as if inviting him to try.

Lucian's eyes widened at the implications of that sentence, eagerly expanding his magic to sense them. He didn't care if they were the ruthless kings of the vampire world, they were potential mates, and he would accept them nonetheless.

He really didn't expect for this to happen. 

" Your... my mates? How- no, it doesn't matter. Wow, I didn't expect there to be three off you." He chuckles die off uncertainly as he looks into their adoring eyes. Lucian clears his throat, a shy blush dusting his cheeks. " Well, you could have just said so when the others were here. That way, I wouldn't now have to make my way back to Forks on my own."

" Oh, but you're not going back to Forks, my dear. Don't you want to stay here with us?" Aro grimaced at the thought of his mate being so unprotected, so far away. Caius growled as if he could read his thoughts-and not the other way around.

" You are not leaving! I will not allow you to go! After 4000 years, I am not letting you out of my sight, let alone go off to another continent!" Caius yelled, earning a sharp glare from an irritated Lucian.

" You have no right to say that. My family is there, and I will go and say a proper goodbye to them, whether you like it or not!" By the end of his sentence, he was also shouting, having gotten closer to a visibly irritated Caius. He opened his mouth to retaliate but was stopped by Marcus.

" That should be fine. We will allow you to say your farewells to your family. But, we shall send a few of our guard to accompany, That'll surely ease our minds about your safety. Does that satisfy you, Caius?"

" No." A look from Lucian soon changed his mind. With gritted teeth, he answered a sharp " Yes." growling under his breath. His ire was slightly abated by the wide grin from his mate, softening his cold heart.

" Stay for as long as you like there, my dear, but please, hurry back as soon as possible. It'll hurt all of us for you to linger there for a lengthy time." Aro added, earning an agreeing nod from Lucian.

" But-" Caius uncertainly looks at Lucian, who urges him on. " Could you perhaps stay here for a bit? I, and my brothers, would love to get to know you." Lucian bites his lip in consideration, not noticing how this action makes the kings' eyes darken with lust.

" Yes, I suppose that's doable. I'll stay until the first of April. I'll need to return then, there will be a lot happening in Forks after that, and I don't want to miss it, you see." He explained to them.

" Then, since we have a limited amount of time, would you allow me to show you around?" Marcus holds out his hand in offering, smirking slightly at the jealous looks he receives from the others when Lucian accepts.

He leads Lucian to a side door to the right of the thrones, letting him through first. They find themselves in a stone corridor, and Marcus leads them down until they reach a set of oak doors. " This is my pride and joy, my library. In here, you'll find any book you could ever desire. I hope that this is an acceptable first stop?" His eyes twinkle in delight at the happy nod he receives back, watching as his young mate admires the filled shelves. He worries when he stops in his tracks suddenly, flashing over to see if he is alright, only to be met with a dazzling smile.

" You have a whole bookcase of ancient grimoires! What you need them for, I have no idea, but I'm not objecting to it." He eagerly grabs for one, gasping at the weight of it but waving away Marcus' worrying hands. He drops it on one of the tables with a thud, coughing at the dust. " Wow, this hasn't been opened in a long time, huh?"

" As you've said, I have no use for grimoires. But I still collected them, in case one of our future members had a use for them. I'm glad that they can now be put to good use." He watches on as Lucian absorbs their contents readily, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

He'd waited thousands of years for this moment, and it didn't disappoint. His mate was a perfect match for them all.

* * *

Days passed like this, with Lucian spending every possible moment in the kings' presence. He wasn't allowed to oversee the trials that they dealt with, but once they were over, he sat in the throne room with them, discussing odd things that filled the time.

But soon, his time with them came to an end. He almost wanted to cancel the flight to stay with them a while longer, but he knew that his return was inevitable. Besides, he'd be with them for eternity once the year was over.

" Caius, if you hold me any closer, we might just combine." Lucian chuckled, earning a snort from his clingiest mate. He hadn't expected it, not from the so-called 'ruthless king' but he wasn't complaining. It was endearing in all honesty.

" Good, then you'll never be able to do something as stupid as to leave us." He grumbled back, frowning at the chuckles he gained.

" Okay, I know you don't like it, but I'll be back before you know it. Besides, what're a few months when we'll have an eternity together after?"

" And these few months are going to be the worst of my long life. Just knowing that you're out there but out of my reach is torture. I don't suppose I can convince you to stay?"

" No, Caius. I've told you before that I want to watch all the drama that'll be going down in Forks in the next few months. I'll make sure to recite to you every single last embarrassing thing that they do in my presence, okay?" Caius grumbles a bit, but nods in affirmation. " Good, now let me go, I still need to say goodbye to the other two."

He reluctantly releases his firm hold, allowing Lucian to bolt towards an awaiting Marcus. He snuggles in his chest, taking in a deep breath of his scent. " You better take good care of Sage for me while I'm away, alright?"

" Yes, my sweet, your cat will be just fine. Do not fret, I know how to look after animals." He reassures him, earning a sweet smile. Lucian squeezes him into a tighter hug, Marcus not daring to return it in fear that he'd harm him. 

He let him go, shoving him lightly in the direction of his final mate, who was watching on serenely. Aro smiled gleefully as his arms became full, resting his head atop his mate and letting out an unneeded sigh of contentment.

" My darling, I'll miss you greatly. Return as soon as you can, but do not rush yourself. I am content to leave you in the care of our chosen guards as I believe that they will protect you well. As well as can possibly be while you are not In our care. Remember, the Cullen's do not know about these guards, neither do the rest of the vampire world, so they will not reveal their prowess unless need be. Unfortunately, if they do, those in the vicinity will need to be silenced." He told him gravely, content at the sullen nod he received. 

" Yes, but I do not think that any situation we encounter will need them to reveal their powers." Lucian sternly added, looking at the three in warning. He hoped that they didn't ever show their true power in front of the Cullen's, since he was rather fond of the rag-tag coven.

They bowed their heads, understanding what his look meant. They would serve their master, their new friend, in any way that he wanted.

Lucian finally let go, allowing himself to be helped into the car. He smiled, giving his last few goodbye's to the guard behind before he headed for the airport.

He didn't want to leave, but it was for the best that he did.

* * *

Lucian arrived in Forks later that night, welcomed eagerly by a delighted Charlie, and a relieved Bella.

" Oh Lucian, when Edward told me that you were staying there, I was thinking the worst. I'm so glad that you're safe!" They may not be the closest of cousin's, but they weren't heartless towards one another. The thought that Lucian could have died made Bella realise how precarious their existence was in the vampire world, hers more than his. She wanted desperately to become a vampire, and soon.

" Thank you for your concern, but I was safe. Probably the safest I've ever been, honestly."

" How can you say that! You were in a different continent, surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires, how could you ever have felt safe!"

" Bella, you also stay with a group on vampires, ones who probably have less control around open wounds than the ones in Volterra." He calmly responded, not that It got through to her, as she still ranted about them for a few more hours.

He rolled his eyes, already regretting returning.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Lucian met up with the full Cullen coven for the first time in months the next day, joined by his three guards, Mykola, Liliya and Alois.

Mykola was older than his three kings, much older at a staggering four thousand six hundred and ninety-one years old, making him the oldest member of the Volturi. He was from Ancient Greece and had joined the Volturi only a few centuries ago. But, he had swiftly proved his worth, ending up as the Head Guard of the Volturi coven. He was tall, standing at around 6'5, and had long black hair hed in a long ponytail. His power over gravity gave him a deadly edge in a fight, able to squash an enemy flat with it if need be.

Liliya, while younger than Mykola, was still at an impressive age of three thousand nine hundred and thirteen. She had joined the Volturi shortly after they had come to power, and was kept a secret in case of another uprising. By her fellow guard, she was dubbed the ice princess of the Volturi, due to her cold-natured power over ice, snowy-white hair and close friendship with Marcus. Originally from Bulgaria, she still held a slight accent due to not wanting to lose her origins. She was very tall for a woman, standing 6'2 in height without her boots, towering over most of the guard bar a few with them on.

Alois was the youngest of the trio, compared to them his age was measly at one thousand two hundred and fifty. He made up for that by owning maybe the most treasured of gifts, the gift of persuasion. No matter if the vampire had powerful shields, if he used his power, the vampire would comply with his demands. Nothing could block it. Originally from France, he'd occasionally try to teach Lucian the language, but they had so far made little progress. At 5'10, he was also the shortest out of the three, a fact that greatly irked him. With his fiery red hair, on the battlefield, Caius fondly described him as his ' hot-headed warrior', a nickname which Alois carried with pride. 

It confused Lucian immensely how he'd never heard of such strong vampires in the books, but it made sense for there to be guards that he didn't know of.

The guards themselves didn't enjoy that their master was in the company of these 'vegetarians', but did not dare to state their opinions. They would tolerate their proximity as long as they were respectful towards Lucian, no matter what taunts were sent their way.

" I can't believe you brought back these filthy bloodsuckers! Lucian, how can you sit so calmly in their revolting presence?" Bella shrieked at him as he sat comfortably on one of the couches, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

" Bella, may I once again remind you that the Cullen's also drink blood." He retorted, smiling at the way Alois' lips slightly twitched in amusement.

" Yeah, but not human blood! I refuse to be in their presence!"

" Then you can leave. Unlike you, I have things of importance to discuss with the Cullens. Go, Runoff with your boyfriend, cousin, this doesn't concern you unless you want it to." He drawled back, smirking slightly at her put of expression from being denied.

" I also don't want them here, Carlisle. Their stench is making the house stink." Edward scrunched his nose theatrically, earning a mocking smile from Liliya.

" Then, as my master has already said, you can leave. We are needed here to protect him at our king's orders, and he has business with your coven leader. Unless he himself orders us away, we will not leave." She cooly answered, raising an eyebrow to show her disinterest as Edward growled at her. " Mr Cullen, please control your... child. He is acting so like an out of control newborn it's most unbecoming of a century-old vampire."

" Edward, why don't you take Bella on a walk, I can handle it here. Go on." He stiffly smiled, uncomfortable in the presence of the trio who even he had never met. He wasn't sure who they were, and couldn't gauge how old they were, feeling on edge from all the uncertainty. He watched as Edward left with Bella in tow, feeling relief that his most impulsive had left. " Now, what is it that you wish to discuss, Lucian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a chapter out before the end of the year and somehow pulled a 2,700-word chapter out of my arse in under three hours. I will now accept no excuses from myself for not writing :)


	7. Chapter 6

_ Dearest cousin _

_ Oh, but Bella, you should know that I have far more freedom then you'll ever have. That was all due to a little disagreement me and Caius had centuries ago now. He locked me in a tower for a decade, and I paid him back by ripping his head off once I got out. Corin nearly lost her life that day, she's lucky I like her. _

_ It was only temporary. _

_ Maybe you should be more worried about the fact that your real mate is still after you. I think you might have pissed him off a bit too much this time. Oops. Maybe showing off your family to him as a threat to stay away wasn't the best decision you've ever made. _

_ He is a very powerful vampire after all. And you know he'll stop at nothing to get you. _

_ Lucian _

* * *

" I have decided to remain loyal to your coven, but only until after this year, when I will then become a member of my mates' coven. That means that you have until then to turn Bella while under my protection, so I hope you plan to do it soon. I can only hold her turning back until then." Of course, Lucian knew when they would turn Bella, but he of this world wasn't privy to that information, so he asked for appearance purposes.

" We've decided to turn Bella after her graduation so that her father can see her graduate. Do you also plan to finish this year of school before you head off to Volterra?" Carlisle questioned him, genuinely curious about what he would do. And, he also wanted to keep a tab on his whereabouts. The revelation that he was going to be the vampire world's newest leader was a fact that he was still trying to wrap his head around.

The Volturi was going to get a majorly powerful addition to their coven, in the form of this male witch, and that was a worrying thought. They already instilled fear in their kind with only a mere mention, imagine how much worse it would be once Lucian had joined.

The Volturi would be unstoppable. And this teenager was going to be the cause of their power surge, the kings' mate.

He just hoped that Bella being a future member to their coven would save them from their wrath. Lucian seemed to care for his cousin, after all.

" Yes, I wanted to stay until at least Bella's graduation, but if anything comes up that's important after then, I'm not sure if I'd be able to linger for it. Could I go back to Volterra for a while and then come back to Forks?" Lucian asked his guards, who nodded in confirmation.

" The masters would be delighted if you did that," Mykola answered honestly, staring at him new master with reverence.

So young and not yet even a vampire, but he was already possibly the most valuable person in the vampire world. He was going to make their coven flourish. It had been so long since they'd gotten a powerful new member.

" Yes, then I'll stay until she is turned, which should be around June time? Three months seems acceptable. After that, I'll head back to Volterra, unless, of course, you have any plans that'll end with Bella in danger after that time? It wouldn't do to leave my cousin in your care if she'll only get injured, after all." He questioned sarcastically, knowing that the newborn army attack would be happening around then, so he'd be forced to stay.

It seemed that he wouldn't be seeing his mates anytime soon. This information wouldn't go down well with any of them, so he would have to try his hardest to delay their imminent arrival in Forks until this was all over, at least.

Which was not going to be an easy task whatsoever. Especially with Caius and his overprotective tendencies.

* * *

_" Don't you dare touch him!" Caius snarled, taking a threatening step forward at a trembling vampire, who was wearing a lower-ranked guards robe. The unfamiliar vampire had been walking down the corridor when Caius had suddenly cornered him, accusing him of being too close to his mate._

_" I-I di-didn't! I-I s-swear!" The vampire cried out, shuddering in immense fear as he was threatened by the multi-millennia old vampire._

_Caius really was a sight to see, like a vengeful Greek god setting his rage upon his enemies, silver hair shining like a heavenly halo and his red eyes gleaming with burning fury._

_Lucian cleared that thought from his mind straight away, not wanting to be distracted in this moment of time. Fantasies about his hot mate could wait for a more appropriate time, not for when an innocent vampire was seconds away from being ripped to shreds._

_" Liar!" Caius retorted, ready to lunge. He stopped as a hand grabbed the back of his neck, a familiar and comforting one, so he allowed it to pull him down and place his head in the crook of their neck. " My darling, let me put this impudent wretch in their place. He touched you!"_

_" Hush, Caius. He really didn't touch me. Calm down, there is no reason to get so worked up about such an insignificant thing." Lucian soothed, allowing the vampire to rest his head where he had placed it. He let out a slight chuckle as the vampire began to purr contently, eyeing the other vampire who was sat on the floor with a serious expression. " Leave us." He ordered and was obeyed instantly, the younger vampire disappearing into another room with a grateful nod. " Are you alright now?" Lucian questioned, hesitant to lift the other's head. He received a hum, but Caius made no move to leave anytime soon._

_His grandmother had never mentioned that having a mate was so exhausting. Obviously, she'd glossed over the part where mates wanted nothing more than to decapitate everyone who so much as looked at their mate wrong._

_Although, that could have just been Caius._

_Lucian sighed, resigning himself to the fate of standing in the corridor until his vampire had finished soothing._

* * *

" No, you don't need to worry. I believe that the danger is now over for Bella." He smiled optimistically, wary at Lucian's mocking expression that he failed to hide. " Unless you know of something that will happen?"

" Oh, a lot of things will happen, but they are inevitable. I don't want to interfere, otherwise, things may not turn out how they are set to. The outcome of the trouble will be a bright one." That meant they were important to the storyline. Carlisle looked inquiring but quickly changed the subject, realising that Lucian wasn't going to reveal anything else on the matter.

" So, did you enjoy your time in Volterra?"

" Yes, It was pleasant. I especially enjoyed the library Marcus has, it's stocked with all kinds of books. Speaking of my wholly unexpected stay in Volterra, I'd like to have a little chat with Edward later, you know, for abandoning me there without a glance backwards after I saved his useless arse from being ripped to shreds." Lucian spat out the last bit of the sentence, relishing in the way Carlisle winced slightly, obviously having assumed that he'd let that go. The other coven members looked ready to voice their own opinions, but with a look from Carlisle, they calmed down.

" I will tell him that, but please, try not to be too harsh on him, he was just worried about Bella being near the kings-"

" I do not care for his or your excuses. If I was not their mate, I would have surely died that day, Carlisle! I may admire you and the rest of your family, reciprocated it may not be, but Edward disregarded my safety after I cared for his. So, I will exact my revenge however I see fit. Don't worry, your precious little boy will be returned unharmed, seeing as It ended happily for myself. Have a nice day."

With that, he stood to signal the end of the conversation, walking confidently towards the door, looking undisturbed by the glares being sent his way. In reality, his threat sense was going haywire, telling him that he was in dire danger, but that was mostly because they were vampires.

Exiting the tension-filled house, he waited until he was whisked away to breathe out a sigh of relief, not wanting to give the Cullen's any pleasure at his sign of weakness. His guard was looking worriedly at him, but he flashed them a grin to ease their worries.

He was fine, a coven of vampires like them would never worry him.

What he did worry about, however, was the fact that due to their close relationship with the main character of the book, they got an immense boost in stats.

That's what scared him.

They almost always sided with the main character against anyone they didn't like, such as his mates. Which also meant him.

Lucian stared into the forest with clear eyes, slightly bowing his head in greeting. As he walked away, he smiled serenely as the wind ruffled his hair in response.

* * *

"-He's one of them now, we can't trust him! Not even when he's Bella's cousin." He heard shouted from the sitting area, taking a sip of his tea.

" What if he's only here to spy on us for the Volturi? You know that they're looking for a reason to annihilate our coven!" Another voice joined in, noticeably feminine in tone. Rosalie, he deduced.

" Master, are you really going to allow them to talk about you like that? They know that you can hear them, they are shouting like that on purpose. Should I dispose of them?" Micah snarled, looking furiously at the door that separated the two rooms. How dare they talk about one of their king's like that, and within hearing distance of the mentioned as well! It was as if they were asking to be executed. Caius would have surely ordered them to do so by now, but their newest leader seemed to have more control in that aspect.

" No, It doesn't matter what they think or say. They need me, without me- my precious older cousin would be in even more constant danger. Honestly, before she met them, nothing strange had ever happened around her." He sighed, smirking slightly at the deafening silence in the next room. They had obviously stopped their argument to listen in on their conversation. " But, that does not mean I need to be all that nice to them, after all, they owe me now. Wasn't it me who stopped Edward from death? Honestly, you'd think the bastard would be a little more grateful, Caius still wants him dead and Marcus honestly doesn't care all that much. It is only me and Aro who are stopping him from being eradicated, with Aro's ties to Carlisle. Although, he has been growing less inclined to let go of all their misdeeds by the day." Lucian could almost taste the fear of those in the room over, finally realising their precarious position with the Volturi at the moment. His message was clear, ' I'm keeping you from death, watch what you say.'

His loyal guards watched on smugly, collectively agreeing that they would allow no harm to come to their master. Not that they would have before, of course. But now, they were doing it for their own reasons, not just acting on an order from their kings.

Speaking of the Kings...

* * *

" Caius, my dear brother, I've never wanted to rip your head off so much before. Stop hovering by the phone, he isn't going to call just yet." Marcus eyes his fellow king with unamused eyes over his book, watching as he paced in front of the desk.

He wanted to hover by the phone to wait for his mate to call too but was too occupied absorbing the information in the book Lucian had gifted to him. It was fascinating, filled with stories of Lucian's childhood. Lucian himself hadn't thought so, but he'd given in to his demands and written some of them down so that he could read them continuously.

" I don't want to be a second late to the call. What if he calls us because he's in trouble? Every second counts." Caius retorted seriously, earning an entertained snort from Aro, who was also reading.

" We are extremely old vampires, Caius, you so more than us. It wouldn't even take us more than a fraction of a second to reach it even if we were on the other side of the castle."

" Still, I would like to be the first to answer." They nodded in acceptance at that, knowing that it would appease him. He had quite the temper when he didn't receive what he wanted.

The phone didn't have a chance to even fully chime once before Caius had picked it up and answered it, the other two hovering impatiently over his shoulders.

" My darling, how are you? I hope the Cullens are treating you well, if they are not, I will gladly come and set them straight for you. Tell me, it's that Edward fellow, isn't it?"

"...Hello to you too, Caius." Came their mate's amused reply, his smile tangible in his voice. " I am fine, the Cullens have been as cordial as could be expected. I talked to Edward earlier, he was rather put out but didn't retaliate, so all is well. How are you?" And with that, the king's relaxed their tense postures for the first time in what felt like centuries.

" I am well, Lucian." Caius let a soft smile slip on to his features, uncaring that the others were seeing it too. There was no doubt they had matching grins though.

" That's good. May I speak to Aro and Marcus too? They must be wanting to say hello as well." Reluctantly, Caius let go of the phone and handed it to Aro, who eagerly held it up to his ear.

" My dear, hello!"

" Hi, Aro."

" It has been so bleak here without you. Only a day has passed and yet I miss you with my whole being."

There was an awkward pause on the other end before they heard a snort. " Aro, tone down the romance a little. That was almost too much." He laughed, gaining smiles from the vampires.

" I apologise, I got carried away."

" It's fine, no harm done. I'll need to sleep soon, so can you pass me on to Marcus now?"

Marcus finally received the phone, eagerly beginning to speak with more emotion than the other two had seen from him in millennia. " Lucian, it is good to speak to you. I won't hold you up from your sleep, so I just wish to tell you that I miss you."

" I miss you too, Marcus. All of you. But, I'll be back soon. I just hope that the Cullen's don't cause another mess before that time." He sighed in resignation, clearing his throat. " anyway, it was nice to speak to you, even if it was only a short amount of time. I'll keep you updated, yeah? Goodnight." They wished him well as he clicked end, and then the office descended into silence.

Caius was the first to break it.

" I'm going to go crazy before he comes back, a five-minute call isn't enough!" And the other two agreed.

" Masters?" Came a timid call from the door. They looked to it, spotting one of their human employee's standing at the entrance.

" What is it?" Caius growled impatiently, revelling in the squeak she let out.

" Um, you're needed in court. Demetri and Felix have caught the lawbreakers you sent them after." She shivered as their annoyed expressions became bloodthirsty, stumbling back as their briskly walked through the door.

" Finally, after all these years, Meliboa and Tiberius have been caught. Isn't this a sign of new tidings, my brothers?" Aro simpered, a devilish grin stretching his mouth.

" Quite." Came Marcus' clipped response, his usual bored expression no more.

They were doubling down on catching lawbreakers, all for the safety of their future king. 

And the vampire world was in for a rude awakening. No more would they allow their laws to be trampled on.

It was time for a reformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see more flashback scenes of Lucian in Volterra? If so, please comment some ideas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And part of the plot finally starts, Lucian's power's are slowly being revealed.

_ Dearest Cousin _

_ Don't you dare talk about him, he's a disgusting murderer! Edward is my mate, not that filth. So what if he suffers? He deserves it. _

_ Don't contact me for a while, let me and my family rest. Edward only broke a couple of your stupid laws, nothing bad happened from it. He doesn't deserve to be hunted down like a rabid animal for such a small thing! _

_ Bella _

* * *

** April 7th-2006 **

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to strangle me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack, like Harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to him?" Lucian snickered to himself as he heard Bella screech at Jacob, hiding in a bush around the corner.

He had been waiting for this conversation ever since he'd arrived in this world, to see Bella's two boys fight over her. It was over all too soon for his liking.

"BELLA! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Came Charlie's roar, eliciting a put-out sigh from Lucian. He stood, creeping back into the house as fast as he could. He was met with Charlie's red face in the hallway, receiving a nod. He didn't stay for long, though, scampering up the stairs.

As if he was going to risk Charlie's ire only to watch him tell Bella off.

"BELLA! I SEE HIS CAR AND I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T INSIDE THIS HOUSE IN ONE MINUTE… !" 

Closing the door to his room, he slumped on it with a sigh, running a hand over his face.

A soft meow broke him out of his thoughts, turning to see Sage sitting on the desk, eyes a soulful green.

" Sage." He nodded in greeting, to which the intelligent creature responded in kind. Gathering himself from his slouch, Lucian wandered to his desk, pulling out a thick book, pages worn ragged from time.

It had been a gift from his grandmother, one that he had gladly received. She had handed it over with sparkling eyes filled with glee, so how could he not find it interesting.

_ The History of Adanion's line _

Cracking it open, he skipped to where he had left off, absorbing the contents eagerly.

_ The Coven itself wasn't founded until a few hundred years after his birth, however, due to Adanion's consistent mingling with other coven's, having no time or want to create his own. _

_ Adanion, despite how some would sacrifice everything for his position, grew bored of the hordes of vampires from the age flocking to him, attempting to gain his favour with frivolous gifts. So, he decided to take his turned family with him into hiding, only appearing afterwards in the presence of his blessed descendants, the most powerful witches of his line. _

_ Adanion's coven is only composed of his own blood, the strongest of his family over thousands of years. They haven't been seen in over two-thousand years, so most believe the story of the first vampire to be a myth. _

Lucian scoffed at this, tracing his finger along the offending line. " A myth, indeed." He snapped the book closed, having more important things to do today for the time being. He'd read the rest of it soon.

Walking to his desk once more, he pulled out vials full of herbs and colourful liquids, placing them gently on it. " Hm, what do you say we make today? An explosive? Knock-out potion? How about a deadly poison?" He questioned his kitten, who stared at him with a weirdly blank gaze. Rolling his eyes, he huffed as he put away several of his vials. " Fine, no explosives or deadly shit in someone else's house. Knock-out potion it is." Grabbing a small pestle and mortar set, he got going grinding the selected herbs into a paste, ready to water down as not to send a person into an eternal slumber.

* * *

_ " Lucian." Came an overjoyed call from the direction of the desk, the sound of paper being pushed aside telling just how eager the man was to see him. _

_ Lucian stepped leisurely into the room, pausing to drag his fingers gently along the spines of the many notebooks lining the bookshelves. _

_ " Aro, you can continue, you know." He snickered with a slight smirk, tone light and teasing. It made the ancient vampire soften, relaxing back into his chair as if he was a puppet that had its strings cut. _

_ " Ah, but my dear, that would mean you wouldn't get my full attention. My mate deserves nothing less than the most." He crooned back, carefully pressing his lips to the offered hand, relishing in the silence the touch brought and the slight deep chuckle his actions elicited. _

_ He couldn't get enough of it. _

_ " Treating me like a lady, hm? Well, I'm not too opposed to being your queen, but don't expect me to simper like a tart. I've already zapped Caius twice for his comments on my... ah, 'petite' physique." Lucian complained, smiling softly down, teeth appearing sharp in the candlelight. _

_ He chucked. " I wouldn't expect any less from you. Come, let's go for a stroll in the gardens, I'm fed up with being stuck in this office." Aro stood, holding out his hand. Lucian crossed his arms, eyebrow-raising to show how unimpressed he was. _

_ " Aro, it's two in the morning. I really should be getting to bed, I only came to wish you-" Lucian let out a shrill shriek as he was swept from his feet, spotting a roguish grin on his mate's face before he had to close his eyes at the sudden gust of wind. _

_ When he next opened them, it was to the sight of the garden gazebo, fairy light strung up prettily over its rungs. His eyes widened slightly, head whipping to the side, met with a bright smile. _

_ " I thought I heard you say the other day that a nighttime picnic in the garden was one of your ideal dates. Now, I know it won't be much of a picnic with a vampire, but-" He was cut off when Lucian's arms wrapped around his neck, face smushed in the crook of it. _

_ Aro drew in an unnecessary breath, going stock still, senses going haywire. _

_ Dangerdangerdangerdanger _

_ " Lucian-" _

_ " I know." There was a sniffle, and it made him relax slightly into the unexpected embrace. " Just... will you let me stay here for a bit?" He questioned timidly, not raising from his spot. _

_ The last of Aro's tenseness escaped him with that timid question, a smile once more gracing his features. _

_ " Of course, my dear. Take as long as you need." _

_ They stood in the garden for what felt like an eternity, wrapped in each other's embrace, watched on by guards who allowed their hearts to finally soften for their kings' own king. _

* * *

** May 14th-2006 **

" Ugh, Charlie, what did you do this time?" Lucian chuckled as he came down the stairs, smelling smoke and spotting Charlie's sheepish expression.

" Did you know that metal isn't allowed in microwaves?" He sighed at Lucian's far too amused expression, sitting down at the table with a grunt and unfolded the newspaper.

Lucian offered a short wave to Bella, who was absentmindedly stirring the noodles. She slightly frowned at him, but still responded with her own wave.

He sighed. He should have known that she would've taken the Cullens' distrust of him to heart. So much for thinking their relationship had improved due to their trip to Volterra.

Charlie clicked his tongue off to the side, gaining both of the teen's attention.

“I don’t know why you read the news, Dad. It only ticks you off.” Bella commented wryly, being ignored as her father grumbles.

“This is why everyone wants to live in a small town! Ridiculous.” 

'Ah.' Thought Lucian to himself. 'This is when the murders in Seattle first come to Bella's attention. It won't be long now.' He tuned out the rest of the conversation, knowing that it was nothing to do with him.

When three sharp raps knocked on the door, Lucian got up to open it, only to be bypassed by an eager Bella who flung it open to reveal Edward on the other side.

Lucian was going to go and offer his greeting, probably laced heavily with threats, but he instead dropped suddenly to the floor, head pounding viciously. He felt the anxiousness of his guards assaulting his senses but ordered them to stay away with a sluggish flick of his fingers.

They stayed hidden where they were, but he could feel their restlessness. He had no more energy to make sure that they stayed where they were.

" Lucian!" He heard a deeply worried shout from Charlie, before being pulled into a sudden vision.

* * *

_ " Sire, What are my orders?" A young-looking man with blood-red eyes and dull brown hair asked another man obscured by shadows. _

_ " Infiltrate the Volturi. Their movements have been getting suspicious these past few weeks. They're up to something, find out what it is." The shadowed man ordered, a pale hand reaching from the darkness to land on the other's shoulder. " I'm placing my trust in you, Fergus. Do not disappoint me." _

_ " Yes, Sire." With that, the brown-haired vampire whisked off, and the vision ended with a pair of glowing red eyes staring at the spot where he had been moments before. _

* * *

Lucian shot up with a gasp, fighting the hands that grabbed at him to keep him down.

" Lucian, Lucian! It's alright, Lucian!" The half-frantic calls did little to relax him, but he forced his body to fall pliant in the hold, staring hazily up at yellow eyes.

" Edward." He rasped out, eyes searching his surroundings for any more familiar faces. He relaxed as he spotted both Charlie and Bella, each looking equally as exhausted as he did himself. "I'm fine." He reassured them both, eliciting a half-deranged chuckle from Charlie.

" Fine! You are far from fine, Lucian!"

" I said I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy, that's all. I didn't have any lunch today, so that's probably the reason. I'll go rest upstairs." Lucian offered Charlie a weak smile, shrugging off Edward's hold, before trudging up the stairs.

His king's needed to know what he'd just found out.

* * *

"Lucian! How lovely it is to hear from you so early. Is today a special occasion?" Came the joy-filled welcome from Aro. Lucian was almost sorry for ruining his good mood, but the urgency of his news was more important.

"Aro, I had a disturbing vision about some vampires." He could feel the ay the air changed back in the kings' office as they all became serious, listening to him intently.

"What did you see, my dear?" Lucian almost smiled at the casual use of a pet name, even in such a tense situation, but kept it down.

"A brown-haired vampire by the name of Fergus was ordered by a man he called his sire to infiltrate the Volturi." He responded in an even tone, scrunching his eyebrows at Caius' relieved laugh.

"Thank you, Lucian. Fortunately, we discovered that little rat a few days ago, along with his sire. There is no need for you to worry, they have both been disposed of as of yesterday morning." Caius explained, and Lucian allowed himself to let out a sheepish chuckle.

"Ah, I guess I was a little late with that one. Sorry, you must have been busy."

"It is no trouble, my darling. Thank you for warning us, if we hadn't had already captured him, your information would have been invaluable." Marcus reassured him, causing his heart to warm.

" I'm glad you are all safe." He paused, drawing in a deep breath. " Love you all." He rushed out hurriedly, before ending the call, heart beating erratically and cheeks flushed a deep red.

He threw the phone on the bed, slipping down to the floor in a crouch, and placing his head in his hands. Lucian let out a long, drawn-out groan of embarrassment, his words muffled into his palms. " I can believe I did that!"

* * *

** May 18th-2006 **

" You're leaving." It was a statement, said in a bland tone with a straight face. Bella offered him a half-smile, while Edward looked on impatiently.

" Yeah, we'll be going to Florida for a couple of days."

Lucian hummed half-heartedly, eyes switching between the two of them. " Alright. Well, I'll be staying here, protecting Charlie in case your murderous vampire decides to come and exact revenge by using Charlie while you're off gallivanting in Florida. Have a nice time." He offered them a sarcastic smile, before slamming the door in their faces, a stormy expression on his features.

He could hear Edward reassuring Bella that 'No, Victoria wouldn't come to Forks.' but he was already stomping away by then to hear her relieved response.

She had decided to run off to Florida on a whim, leaving Charlie vulnerable in Forks without a care for his safety. So what if the Cullens were here? They wouldn't reach the house in time to save Charlie from being killed by Victoria. Bella was lucky that Victoria hadn't made it to their house, and that he was here to make sure she didn't if the Cullens for some reason failed.

Huffing, Lucian collapsed on the sofa, eyes softly glowing as he whispered into the silence a spell for protection, blood dripping heavily from his nose as a sacrifice for the power used.

He wouldn't allow any more of his family to come to harm, even if there was only a slight chance of the madwoman reaching the house.

* * *

** May 20th-2006 **

Lucian stared at her icily as she and Charlie shared a heartwarming hug.

Sure, she didn't yet know that Victoria had come to Forks, but she hadn't even questioned Charlie's safety in the series. That's why he was so upset with her.

The phone rang, interrupting their reunion, and Bella didn't even spare him a glance as she rushed for the phone.

He growled out in frustration, stomping up the stairs.

'Only until December.' He reminded himself as he took in a deep breath. Only until December, and then he could be back in Volterra with his mates. Hopefully, the confrontation in December would also be a good time for him to reveal that Bella wasn't actually Edward's mate.

He naively hoped that would be fine.

Unfortunately, the last time Marcus had met them, he hadn't had the chance to voice his request.

Lucian wished from the bottom of his heart that Bella would listen. He didn't want her to go through the pain of rejecting her mate or never seeking them out.

Even if she was a pain, she was still his Cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on February the 28th, but I got too into writing the next chapter :)  
> I just really want to get to the end of the books, my actual plotline starts after them since I didn't want to be held back by canon.


End file.
